deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unus Mundus
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. ??? I just have to say, regarding your piece of writing on the forum Revolution, that I am just trying to garner support for soemthing that doesnt involve thick headed, knuckle draggers like you. And I have to say you are one of the most ignorant and square people I have ever come across. Fan fic is to express creativity and you decided you'd use my forum to trashtalk me down. You are a mean spirited old canker sore. Oh yeah... Well, your a stupid, dumb, poop head. Read my post below. - Unus Mundus 16:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) deck You are probably one of the most narrow minded and intolerant pieces of 'masturbatory' shite on the net. U do realise fan fic is INSPIRED by dead space and dead space was INSPIRED, I am certain, by many books and movies. So if you had ur way in this world, thank god u dont coz if u have time to say all that crap then u aren't important, no books would ever be written because they wouldn't have inspiration from others. Fan Fics belong on another wiki granted and it was some spastic who posted that page about the best, but don't trash talk the writers who worked hard, and of whom you are prob jealous, on those pieces, trash talk the person who posted the page. If you continue to demoralise and trashtalk about users, I will report you to a mod for harassment. My god, some people are just stuck in the last generation. 16:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Those last mesaages were by me PowerSeeker 16:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh... the writings of an emotionally stunted preteen... Even if you happen to be an adult, this still smacks of sixth grade English failure. Anyway, time to get to my point. I have no doubt that Dead Space was inspired by some story or idea that came before it. After all, what isn't these days. However, let's just say that the writers of Dead Space took inspiration from Star Wars. Can you honestly say, that if they called their video game, "Star Wars: Dead Space," you wouldn't be seriously pissed off? Calling your work of fiction by the name of the thing that inspired it is called plagiarism. You took someone elses ideas, characters, locations, etc., and made a completely false, unrelated story from them. What you people do is no better than my taking the Bible as inspiration, writing a story about how Jesus fights off a bunch of aliens before being sacrificed on the cross in order to appease Xenu, and calling my story, "The Bible: Jesus Strikes Back." I didn't come up with anything myself, I just stole someone elses work, and created my own half-assed plot with their characters. Real inspiration is saying, "Hey, I think it would be great if Jesus had to fight aliens. I am going to write a book about the son of a god who fights aliens called, 'The Son of God: Alien Betrayal.'" So, you can have fun plagiarizing Dead Space all you want. All you are doing is showing the limits of your own creativity. - Unus Mundus 16:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Request While the above comments are completely out of line, and the user who made them warned against doing so again, I am requesting that you tone down your future statements. We strive for a positive community atmosphere, and overly harsh criticism - even when justified - can cause conflict and disrupt the community. Auguststorm1945 01:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Please, don't punish anyone on my account. I understand you have rules that must be enforced, and I would not want to get in the way of that. However, nothing these people could ever say could possibly hurt my feelings. And I wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of their inability to take criticism on something as insignificant as a fan fiction. That being said, I tend to act a little over the top on certain subjects. So I can't fault them for doing that same thing. In the future, I will try to keep my disdain on the back burner, but I do have to respond to a few people on this page first. - Unus Mundus 16:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) f ha. there u are. i knew I'd find u lurking around here somewhere. I no they dont have powers in this wiki but they do on the others. Why the hell did u delete all the pages I created? You are just evil. Like, it was a proper, legitamite page, prasied by the mods themseleves and users. You mustve ahve been jealous. Idiot. U shoudlnt have signed in if u wanted to be annoymous. It took me ages to find u but I GOT U NOW. I;ve told Josh ur here and hopefully he'll be able to get u. Okay son, listen up. First, I have no idea who the hell you are. Second, I don't delete crappy pages. In the very worst case, I mock you for creating them, and leave their disposal to those more appropriate than I. Third, I am jealous of no one. Forth, if you are so sure that I am the man you are looking for, could you at least remind me what I was supposed to have done? And finally, I don't know, nor do I care, who the hell Josh is. But, since people like you rarely realize that you have the wrong person, I expect I will hear more from you. So, until you find that correct "lurking, evil, jealous" bastard that you are looking for, you and this "Josh" person, can try to "get me" anyway you want. The fact that you have to rely others to "get me" tells me all I need to know about you. - Unus Mundus 17:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Help I'm not sure what you mean - are you referring to basic editing in regards to articles? If so, then should be of assistance. Auguststorm1945 13:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen, you really shouldn't be saying things like that on this wikia. Like on my article that was for public enjoyment and a contest. Halseymj 18:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Would you kindly... ... tone down the comments to something more "acceptable" to members of this wiki community? As this would not be surprising to you, several users in this wiki are somewhat annoyed by your comments in the blogs, with a significant few hating you personally because of those comments. It shouldn't be much a problem on your part, given the amount of knowledge you have with literature... based from what I've read that is. In addition, please don't impose your standards onto other users. Just because you don't like fan-fiction doesn't mean you should discourage other users from creating one. By all means, you are allowed to criticise their works but not to the extent as to discourage them. I'm sure you're aware that almost everyone in the internet gets really emotional when they (the original poster) receive a comment/reply that has a negative tone but is well-meant by the commentor who did so in good faith. Also, you somehow misread the rule regarding fan-fiction. The rule, as provided in the FAQ, is that fan-fictions are not allowed in the wiki's mainspace (mainspace here is defined as content that would contribute to the wiki's pagecount). The administration team allows users to post fan-fiction as long as these fan-made creations are on their blogs or sub-pages. Of course, if these creations have become somewhat excessive in amount (for example, a user has created five fan-fiction stories in his sub-page/blog), then the administration team will request the user to transfer his/her works to the fanon wiki.— subtank (7alk) 12:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Inquiry Based on this edit, I can only imagine that you are in fact IP user , which has been blocked for harassment of other users. Given that you have been previously asked to be more civil in your dealings with other users, your behavior in this matter is most unbecoming of a member of the wiki community. If you are indeed one in the same with 69.89.128.5, then I must request that you leave other users alone. If you are not that user, please explain the aforementioned edit included in this message. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest do a CheckUser request to Wikia before jumping to such conclusion. We might be blocking the wrong user. — subtank (7alk) 11:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, in this particular instance, it is in fact I. While I do share this computer with 3 others on varying days and times at work, this most recent attack was all me. However, I did look in my IPs history to find that someone else visited this site (I can only assume one of my co-workers was bored and looked at my history), and posted the word "Crap" several times on someone else's posts. While I found this to be hilarious, THAT was not me (I like to think I could think of some better worded insult). Now, the posts on the videos, I confess. But let me pose you a few question. First, while I was told to tone things down, does that mean I can't express any form of negative opinion on this site, ever? Because THAT was definitely not said. Second, did you not notice that my original posts were almost identical to what OTHER people had posted about taking down the videos? And that none of my posts escalated in severity until I was accosted? Third, have you noticed that an ADMIN from this very site AGREES with me? I mean, damn. That's all I can say about that one. That an ADMIN is allowed to post that those videos should come down, but I'm not is laughable. Now, let us consider the subject of my hatred. This Veryedt has been sited REPEATEDLY for his vandalism of this site. He has been BANNED once. He openly insulted SEVERAL of your Admins. What am I doing? Even if I concede that my past behavior was excessive (and in fact that is the very reason I chose not to sign in this particular time, for fear that whatever I said, valid or not, would be immediately regarded as "trolling" since it had the name "Unus Mundus" attached to it), this most recent set of occurances doesn't even come CLOSE to before. And is this prick, can post videos like "Imma make you a faggot when I find your goddamn ass," but I can't say I think it should be removed, then this is no longer a site I value anyway, and I WELCOME a permanent ban. Do what you want, I no longer care, but do NOT wrap yourself up in a cloak of righteousness by thinking you are doing this site any good by getting rid of me. As far as I am aware, I haven't insulted any of the Admins here for doing their job, nor have I vandalised this site for my own personal enjoyment. So why don't you think really hard before you make your next move. Unus Mundus 18:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::@Subtank - Agreed. ::@Unus Mundus - Well, I suppose I shall start by thanking for clarifying the relationship between yourself and the IP in question. As for expressing your opinion, I refer to rules 2 and 10 of the simplified ruleset. You are certainly allowed to convey a negative opinion on a subject matter, as long as you do it in a polite and civil manner. ::Interaction-wise, I would greatly appreciate it if you would go out of your way to treat Veryedt with the same respect you would given any other user on here, including members of the administration team. Yes, Veryedt has a troubled history on this site, as well as on at least one other wiki, and it is entirely possible that he is deliberately trolling us. That said, I feel the need to assume good faith at this point, and it appears the rest of the administration team feels the same, though I do not speak for them. ::Lastly, your closing comments concerning the interaction between the two of us; I didn't think I was "wrapping myself up om a cloak of righteousness" at all, and I'm not really sure where you got the impression that I was. To avoid any possibility of me misunderstanding or misconstruing your statements, please clarify - are you requesting a permanent ban on the basis of another user uploading videos unrelated to Dead Space and not having them speedily removed? Or for not being able to request the removal of unrelated videos (which, to my knowledge, you certainly are allowed to do)? Or something entirely different? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 23:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC)